Kendra Dumbledore
Kendra Dumbledore (c. 1851 — early summer 1899) was a Muggle-bornMuriel claimed her to be Muggle-born and that she attempted to hide that fact. Doge, although he stated that she did nothing of the sort, did not contradict the claim about her heritage witch, the wife of Percival Dumbledore, and the mother of Albus, Aberforth and Ariana. Biography After her daughter was attacked by Muggle boys who saw her perform magic, Kendra moved the family to Godric's Hollow, while her husband was imprisoned in Azkaban for taking revenge upon the Muggles who hurt Ariana Dumbledore. Percival Dumbledore did not reveal his reasons to the Ministry of Magic, and both he and Kendra kept the attack a secret, out of fear that Ariana Dumbledore would be considered a threat to the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy and confined to St Mungo's, as the attack left the young witch mentally disturbed and unable to control her magic. While her husband was imprisoned and her sons attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Kendra took care of Ariana. Rumours, spread by people such as Muriel and her cousin Lancelot, suggested that Kendra was keeping her "Squib" daughter locked up in a cellar. When Ariana was fourteen years old, she lost control of her magic, and the explosion caused by a Backfiring Jinx killed Kendra. After Kendra's death, the cause of which "nobody ever seemed sure", according to Muriel, Ariana was taken care of by her older brother Albus, and eventually killed in a three-way duel between Albus, Aberforth, and Gellert Grindelwald. Physical appearance Kendra had jet black hair which she tended to wear in a high bun, dark eyes, high cheekbones, and a straight nose. Harry Potter, upon seeing a photograph of her, thought she looked Native American, possibly indicating her heritage. He also thought her face had a "carved quality", and noted her expression as being "formally composed". Personality and traits Little is known about Kendra Dumbledore, but much was said about her in gossip. Muriel deemed her a proud, terrifying woman who cared a great deal for her reputation and pretended not to be Muggle-born, apparently aspiring to higher social status. However, Muriel gossiped maliciously about many people, thus her opinion is not necessarily near to the truth. Statements made by her son Aberforth suggest that Kendra made keeping the secret of her daughter's condition her priority, and was strict with her children about following her example. She seems to have kept herself isolated from other people. Given her manner of death and Aberforth's claim that he was able to get Ariana to eat and to calm down when Kendra could not, she may have had a difficult relationship with her daughter, as well as her sons. Relationships Children Kendra was devastated by her daughter's attack. Percival Dumbledore, her husband, retaliated against the Muggle boys who assaulted Ariana, and was sent to Azkaban. He never told the Ministry of Magic his reasons, knowing that if her condition were discovered, Ariana would be permanently confined to St Mungo's as a threat to the Statute of Secrecy. To maintain this secrecy, Kendra moved her family to Godric's Hollow and looked after Ariana. However, they may not have been very close, as Ariana's brother Aberforth was the only one able to keep her calm. Eventually, Ariana accidentally killed her mother in an explosion of uncontrollable magic.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 28 (The Missing Mirror) Kendra's relationship with her two sons, Albus and Aberforth Dumbledore, is largely unknown. She read The Warlock's Hairy Heart from The Tales of Beedle the Bard to Albus at least, implying she at least tried to have a good relationship with them. However, Aberforth bitterly stated that they learnt lies and secrets from her. When Albus looked into the Mirror of Erised, he saw his family alive and whole. Etymology *Kendra is a name of disputed origin. It may come from Anglo-Saxon meaning "understanding, knowledge". It may be a variation of the English name Kenda, meaning "water baby", or Dakota, meaning "magical power". Alternatively, it may come from the name Kendrick, which is either derived from Welsh for "greatest champion" or Anglo-Saxon for "family ruler". Behind the scenes *''Harry Potter Film Wizardry'' and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game) incorrectly states Kendra's death date as 18 November. *In a The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore prop for the first part of the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Kendra's name is poorly transcribed as "Canard".See this image. *The epitaph on Kendra and Ariana Dumbledore's gravestone, which was made of granite, as recorded in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows is Matthew 6:21 from the Christian Bible: "Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also." This epitaph, chosen by Dumbledore, is curiously similar to the function of one of Dumbledore's inventions, the Deluminator. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard'' Notes and references Category:1850s births Category:1899 deaths Category:Accidental deaths Category:British individuals Category:Buried at Godric's Hollow graveyard Category:Dumbledore family Category:Females Category:Muggle-borns Category:Widowed individuals Category:Wizards